


No se puede repetir

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, allusions to domestic abuse (canon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año no habrá navidad en la casa de los Petrov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se puede repetir

Este año no habrá navidad.

Yuri ya se había convencido de ello, pero mamá había insistido en lo contrario al sacar las decoraciones y comenzar a colocar las luces en la ventana.

Ahora, mamá guarda las figuras navideñas aunque le cuesta moverse, las luces están olvidadas en el suelo, acompañadas por botellas de alcohol ya vacías y papá está durmiendo, luciendo infeliz incluso en medio de sus sueños.

Y él no pudo hacer nada. Ignoró el mal, como su padre le había enseñado a no hacer.

Eso no se puede repetir.

La próxima vez, se dice a sí mismo mientras tiembla, tiene que ser valiente, tiene que actuar como el héroe que papá fue...


End file.
